


Lovers on the Russian Team

by michaelclame



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Texting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelclame/pseuds/michaelclame
Summary: Пять раз, когда Мила просит друзей дать ей совет в делах сердечных, и один раз, когда совет не понадобился.





	Lovers on the Russian Team

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lovers on the Russian Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253526) by [aceklaviergavin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceklaviergavin/pseuds/aceklaviergavin). 



> Перевод на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5199180

 Любовь витала в воздухе на домашнем катке российской сборной в Санкт-Петербурге. Георгий приударил за очередной девушкой, а Витя вернулся с перерыва вместе со своим очаровательным женихом. Даже Яков и Лилия возродили свой давно умерший роман. Мила лениво прокручивала ленту Инстаграма во время перерыва. Она обиженно надула губы, наткнувшись на новую фотографию Георгия с его девушкой. Неподалеку от нее Юри растянулся на бортике, смотря на Витю влюбленными глазами через весь каток.  
  
      Мила тоскливо вздохнула. Внимание Юри все еще было приклеено к Вите. Мила прочистила горло и вздохнула снова, только громче.  
  
      — Мила, что-то не так? — Юри взглянул на нее.  
  
      Мила моментально оживилась.  
  
      — Так мило с твоей стороны спросить, Юри! — она стала пробираться в пространство Юри, который выглядел как олень в свете фар и бросал взгляды, полные паники, в сторону Вити.  
  
      — Эм, все же в порядке?  
  
      Мила подъехала ближе.  
  
      — Просто все, кого я знаю, влюблены, кроме меня! — сетовала она. Девушка ткнула Юри в лицо свой телефон. — Георгий опять постит фото, на которых он целует свою новую девушку, Яков и Лилия снова сошлись...  
  
      — Я слышу тебя, Мила! — крикнул Яков с другой части катка.  
  
      Как любая порядочная российская фигуристка, Мила проигнорировала его.  
  
      — Даже наш драгоценный Витя, ледяной принц, вернулся на свой трон с очаровательным женихом, — опустошенная, она плюхнулась на бортик. — Где же мой очаровательный жених?  
  
      Взгляд Юри метался по катку в поисках любых путей отступления из этой ситуации.  
  
      — Спасибо? Если это поможет тебе почувствовать себя лучше, Юрио ни с кем не встречается, я думаю.  
  
      — Юра еще ребенок, он не считается, — Мила пренебрежительно махнула рукой.  
  
      — Почему бы тебе не подойти и не сказать об этом мне в лицо, карга? — крикнул Юра с того места, где тренировал вращение сидя.  
  
      — Но тогда мне придется наклониться так низко!  
  
      Яков сразу же отчитал за споры с другими фигуристами Юру, который должен был сосредоточиться на собственной форме. Юра его, конечно же, проигнорировал. Мила вновь обратила свое внимание к Юри.  
  
      — Как ты соблазнил нашего Витю?  
  
      Юри подавился воздухом, которым они дышали.  
  
      — Прошу прощения?  
  
      — В смысле, я была на банкете, так что я в курсе как минимум об этом, но я знаю, что Витя любит тебя не только за твое тело, — размышляла Мила.  
  
      Юри отчаянно умолял Виктора взглядом: "спаси меня!"  
  
      — Ты обернул Витю вокруг пальца еще с того вечера, он провел здесь часы, создавая программу о плейбое, оставившем его, когда должен был совершенствовать свой четверной лутц для Чемпионата Мира. Не пойми меня неправильно, Юри, ты выглядел чарующе на том шесте, но было ли то, что ты сказал...  
  
      — Ух ты, взгляни на время, перерыв закончился, какая жалость! — воскликнул Юри, отступая спиной в сторону катка. — Удачи с... эм, с этим. Мила. Было здорово поболтать с тобой.  
  
      Мила никогда не видела кого-то, кто снимал бы чехлы и выпрыгивал на лед быстрее. Она надулась.  
  
      — Я что-то не то сказала?

***

  
  
Мила: Ты не хочешь прийти на похороны?  
_Сара: О, нет, что-то случилось? :(_  
Мила: Да  
Мила: Моя личная жизнь умерла  
_Сара: Омг  
Сара: Ты это мне говоришь? :D_  
Мила: Нам нужны ритуальные услуги  
Мила: Здесь покоится уже не живая любовь Милы и Сары  
_Сара: Кто-то сказал "живая любовь"?*_  
Мила: Чеееерт!  
Мила: Юри показал мне ее, и я умерла  
Мила: А еще Яков орет на меня за то, что я играю во время перерыва  
Мила: И я просто: "Ты не понимаешь, я не могу подвести моих девочек"  
_Сара: Жиза, боже  
Сара: Я пялюсь в свой телефон, и Микки такой: "С кем это ты переписываешься?", а я просто: "Успокойся, бро, это просто несколько аниме-девочек"_  
Мила: Миленьких аниме-девочек!  
_Сара: Ага, но, к сожалению, я не могу встречаться с ними, из-за чего, кажется, так взволнован Микки :D_  
Мила: Он до сих пор терроризирует тебя из-за этого?  
_Сара: Ха-ха, нет, он уже стал намного проще в этом вопросе. Просто он слегка угрюмый из-за того что Эмиль вернулся в Чехию_  
Мила: Ооох  
_Сара: О нет  
Сара: Прости_  
Мила: ВСЕ ВСТРЕЧАЮТСЯ, НО ЯЯЯЯЯ  
_Сара: И я_  
Мила: И ТЫЫЫ  
Мила: Вообще-то  
Мила: Может...  
_Сара: Да-а-а?  
Сара: Мила-а-а?_  
Мила: Как ты подкатываешь к людям?  
_Сара: Оу  
Сара: Если б я знала :D_

***

  
  
      Мила билась головой о стену.  
  
      — Ты в порядке, Мила? — осторожно спросил Георгий, прекратив разговаривать с Витей, и глядел на Милин нервный срыв.  
  
      Мила взглянула на фигуриста безумными глазами и вцепилась в его плечи как в спасательный круг.  
  
      — Жора, ты должен мне помочь, — ее голос звенел отчаянием, которого Георгий никогда ранее не слышал.  
  
      Парень похлопал по ее ладоням, лежащим на его плечах, и обнадеживающе улыбнулся.  
  
      — Конечно, Мила, что случилось?  
  
      — Ты ужасен с женщинами, — улыбка фигуриста дрогнула. — Как ты это делаешь?  
  
      — Ты хотела, чтобы я тебе помог? — тон Георгия не был шутливым. — К твоему сведению, я восхитительный любовник.  
  
      Мила сморщила нос.  
  
      — Иу, — воскликнул Витя, озвучивая мысли их обоих.  
  
      — Я вообще-то не это имел в виду, но раз уж речь зашла...  
  
      — Пожалуйста, не надо, — отрезал Виктор.  
  
      Мила встряхнула Георгия за плечи, пытаясь растормошить его крохотный мозг.  
  
      — Как я могу приударить за женщиной? Замутить с леди? Соблазнить деву?  
  
      — Если ты хочешь узнать о соблазнении, тебе следует спросить моего Юри, — вздохнул Витя, пялясь на Юри, который разогревался на льду.  
  
      — Вить, это работает только с тобой, — подметил Георгий.  
  
      Единственным ответом Виктора был влюбленный вздох.  
  
      — И мы потеряли его, — застонала Мила. — Жора, помоги мне.  
  
      — У тебя были отношения раньше, Мил, зачем тебе нужна моя помощь? — спросил он.  
  
      — Я... это другое, — пальцы Милы сжались на плечах Георгия.  
  
      — Другое, говоришь? — Витя вернулся, одаривая Милу оценивающим взглядом и постукивая пальцем по своим глянцевым губам. Мила знала этот взгляд. Это был взгляд Дьявола. — Может ли так быть из-за того, что мы, вероятно, говорим об определенной итальянской даме?  
  
      Румянец на ее щеках был вполне исчерпывающим ответом. Витя с чистейшей радостью соединил свои руки вместе.  
  
      — Наша маленькая Милушка наконец выросла!  
  
      — Я была в отношениях раньше, Витька.  
  
      — Но ты никогда не была влюблена.  
  
      — Откуда ты знаешь? — возмущенно спросила Мила. — Кроме того, я не влюблена, я всего лишь хочу сходить на свидание со своей хорошей подругой Сарой.  
  
      Но у Вити уже сияли звезды в глазах, и он пялился на Милу с видом гордого отца. Она решила игнорировать его, повернувшись обратно к Георгию.  
  
      — Поэзия — классическое решение, — начал тот. — Нет лучшего способа выразить свои чувства, нежели чем через сложенные в стихи слова.  
  
      — И почему я вообще спросила? — Мила убрала руки с его плеч.  
  
      Георгий надулся.  
  
      — Это романтично.  
  
      — Предположим. Я в любом случае не мастер красноречия даже на русском, не то что на английском, — указала Мила. — Или, — она захихикала, — итальянском.  
  
      Георгий обдумывал это с минуту.  
  
      — Весьма честно, — признал он. — Что насчет того что бы послать ей букет роз?  
  
      — Ну, тогда она сможет наблюдать за тем, как они будут умирать, прежде чем выкинуть их? — возмутилась Мила.  
  
      Георгий надулся еще больше, насколько было возможно.  
  
      — Вы, старички, совершенно не романтичны, — неодобрительно покачал головой Витя.  
  
      — Это ты древний, идиот, — заметила Мила.  
  
      — Едва ли, кроме того, что я не вырос с Интернетом.  
  
      — Ты сказал это, — Георгий стрельнул в Милу нечитаемым взглядом, а та просто пожала плечами. Витя частенько любил напоминать младшим фигуристам, что был рожден в восьмидесятых, и он (едва ли) помнит то время, когда Интернета еще не было в каждом доме. Тем не менее, стоило кому-то назвать его старым, он ловил легкий шок.  
  
      — Однако, — Мила прервала Витину "вот в мое-е время" речь. — Как посоветуете ухаживать за Сарой?  
  
      Витя выдержал паузу.  
  
      — Ты рассматривала вариант представить ей себя без одежды?

***

  
  
      Мила плюхнулась на стол в комнате отдыха, потерпевшая сокрушительное поражение.  
  
      — Эй, карга, я тут сидел, — Юра цокнул, громко садясь недалеко от Милы.  
  
      Девушка ничего не ответила, слепо пялясь в пространство.  
  
      — Ты меня слышала? — спросил Юра, громко хлебнув со своей коробки с соком, и ткнул ее между лопатками. — Ты мертва?  
  
      — Только мое сердце, — буркнула Мила.  
  
      Юра сел позади, довольный тем, что теперь ему не придется вызывать скорую. Он закинул ноги на стол, откинувшись на спинку стула, и лениво потягивал свой сок. Мила посмотрела на него. Она исчерпала все свои возможности на данный момент и находилась в полном, полнейшем отчаянии.  
  
      — Юра, как ты приглашаешь людей на свидание?  
  
      Юра подавился своим соком.  
  
      — О чем, черт возьми, ты меня спрашиваешь?  
  
      Мила заскулила.  
  
      — Просто я спросила буквально всех, и они все оказались бесполезными!  
  
      — Ты можешь сказать это снова, — проворчал Юра, вытирая с губы рукавом слегка пролитый сок.   
  
      — Бог знает как они все вообще сошлись.  
  
      — Почему ты спрашиваешь о свиданиях? — сузив глаза, осуждающим тоном спросил Юра.  
  
      Мила оперлась подбородком о свои руки и закатила глаза.  
  
      — Как ты думаешь, Юр? Я пытаюсь пригласить кое-кого на свидание.  
  
      Глаза Юры сузились еще сильнее, словно он пытался проделать дыру в голове Милы.  
  
      — Кого?  
  
      — Не твое дело, — она высунула язык.  
  
      — Не играй со мной, карга, я видел как ты смотрела на Беку на финале Гран-при.  
  
      — Пардон? — Мила подпрыгнула, удивленная такому обвинению.  
  
      Юрий уперся коленями в сидение, чтобы компенсировать разницу в росте.  
  
      — Тебе лучше отвалить, он стал моим другом раньше!  
  
      — Какого черта ты вообще решил, что я заинтересована в Отабеке? — крикнула в ответ Мила.  
  
      — Что, Бека недостаточно хорош для тебя, карга?  
  
      Не было никакого шанса переспорить этого ребенка. Единственным правильным ответом Милы было поднять Юру над головой и держать его там, пока он не станет молить о пощаде.  
  
      — Отпусти меня! Когда-нибудь я стану достаточно большим, чтобы поднять тебя!  
  
      Мила фыркнула.  
  
      — Я могу поднять Витю одной рукой. Удачи, Юрочка.  
  
      — Ты ужасная! Я тебя ненавижу!  
  
      — Ори сколько влезет, я не собираюсь тебя отпускать так скоро!  
  
      Дверь комнаты отдыха резко распахнулась, прерывая их крики. Юри и Витя влетели внутрь, прижавшись к губам друг друга и поспешно пытаясь стянуть свои куртки. Комната погрузилась в неловкую тишину, когда обе пары посмотрели друг на дуга. Витя отстранился, и ниточка слюны все еще связывала его с губами Юри. Мила и Юра одновременно закатили глаза.  
  
      — Мы... это, пойдем, — Юри прочистил горло.  
  
      — Я думаю, что комната отдыха в другой стороне свободна, — ответила Мила.  
  
      — Спасибо! — Витя лучезарно улыбнулся ей и почти увел Юри за руку.  
  
      — Стойте, Кацудон, Виктор! Снимите меня отсюда! — Юра взвыл, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться из рук Милы.  
  
      — Хорошо вам повеселиться! — бросил напоследок Витя, когда дверь на ними закрылась.

***

  
  
_Сара: Как успехи?_  
Мила: Ха-ха  
Мила: Никак, все на этом катке странные до чертиков  
Мила: Я не представляю как кто-то из них встретил свою любовь  
Мила: Может быть это я странная?  
_Сара: Оу, зайка  
Сара: Конечно, ты странная, но, я думаю, и за Виктора никто свечку не держал_  
Мила: Ты можешь сказать это снова  
Мила: Я попросила у него совета, а он предложил представиться голой  
Мила: ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ В ЭТО ПОВЕРИТЬ?  
_Сара: Если честно, то ты себя видела?  
Сара: Я бы точно упала в обморок ;)_  
Мила: Сара, боже  
Мила: Потише на поворотах, а то я могу неправильно понять  
_Сара: Или правильно_  
Мила: Сара...  
Мила: Ты флиртуешь со мной?  
_Сара: ...весь этот сезон, но спасибо, что заметила_  
Мила: КАКОГО  
Мила: НО Я ФЛИРТОВАЛА С ТОБОЙ  
_Сара: Вау, правда?  
Сара: Ты отстойна в этом_  
Мила: Послушай, мои ролевые модели Кацуки "16 стекол" Юри и Витя "в чем мать родила" Никифоров, так что прости меня  
_Сара: Ха-ха-ха  
Сара: Мы поработаем над этим ;)_  
Мила: Все, покупаю билет до Италии  
_Сара: Ха-ха-ха  
Сара: Стой, ты серьезно?_  
Мила: Если Витя может сделать это, то и я могу  
_Сара: Мила~  
Сара: Давай, смети меня с ног_


End file.
